1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to rapid thermal processing.
2. Description of the Related Art
Rapid thermal processing includes rapidly heating and then cooling a substrate to form junctions on the substrate. The more quickly a substrate is heated and cooled, the shorter the residence time of the substrate within the rapid thermal processing (RTP) chamber. Shorter residence times increase substrate throughput as well as enable shallower junction formation. Shallower junctions are desirable due to enhanced device performance.
Therefore, there is a need for reducing the residence time of a substrate within an RTP chamber.